


Void

by Valid



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-09-01
Updated: 2010-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valid/pseuds/Valid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the events of Sburb, what if the worlds never got rebuilt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Void

It was dark. A choking, dry dark, like one would expect on a blazing summer night but without the heat and not a pinprick of light. Despite this lack of light, the people around him were illmuinated as if in daylight, making it all the easier to discern the expressions of grief etched into each face. None of them met his eyes, or each others, instead they looked down, up, past. Just not at.

He sniffed, eyes trained on Gamzee, the only one with a remotely happy expression. He held out his arms , teeth showing in a slight grin and leaned backwards in a slow reverse somersault. An odd place this was, there was no ground, but they weren't falling, there was no gravity, yet they weren't floating away. The other troll brought himself to an elegant stop and turned to face each of his comrades, face broken into a wide grin, as if he'd just discovered the telephone.

Tavros and Nepeta were the only ones who reacted, the former cracking a slight smile, the latter clapping her hands together delicately. No echo. Another note to his ever increasing imaginary binder. He noted Equius' deepening scowl, Terezi's blankness, Vriska's disinterested deadpan.

This silence had gone on too long. He straightened his back, drawing eyes immediately. For a second he wavered, and then quickly reminded himself that he was leader and needed to take charge.

"Right." he said simply, and with that single syllable, every troll in attendance found their voice. Shouting at each other, raising fits, spitting fires. He clutched his head with anger and bellowed at them with absolutely no grace at all. "THAT WAS _NOT_ YOUR CUE TO TALK YOU THICK SKULLED IDIOTS." somehow, despite his raised voice, he managed to stress the word 'not' with underlying venom; heads turned to face him once again.

He paused, giving each of them a scathing glare, then started again. "We need to find a way out of this."

Terezi snorted, "Hate to tell you this Karkles, but there's nothing here."

"Think optimistic thoughts mah sister, we'll soon be outta here."

"Shut up, Gamzee."

He growled, "There has to be a way." he swallowed his anger, "If we don't find a way we're going to die off one by one, whether we like it or not." he voice lowered, as if all his fight was gone, "We'll starve. We'll kill each other."

"Oh, nice to see you have faith."

"WELL IT'S TRUE." he glared at his fellow, "With no food, we ourselves are the only form of sustenance." he stood, or managed to stand, considering the lack of floor. With another glance round the circle, he set to pacing back and forth over the expanse of black, muttering to himself.

A low murmur slowly built up from the circle, each of them conferring in perfect harmony. Of course what Karkat said held truth, but none of them wanted to believe him. For the third time in ten minutes, he went over what he knew.

Alternia was gone.

Well that one was obvious.

Skaia was gone, and with it the Veil.

That one was not as obvious. None of them knew what would happen when the humans won the game, there was an underlying sense of hope that Alternia would be rebuilt, and for a time, that seemed to be the case.

But then everything collapsed folding in on itself until there was nothing.

Just a dark, heavy, black.

The Void.


End file.
